The subject matter presented herein generally relates to Internet-based learning and teaching, and systems and methods therefor.
Teaching methodologies have evolved in parallel with advances in technology, making learning easier and more intuitive. Increased access to educational materials and systems has also elevated demand. For example, systems directed toward learning languages have become increasingly popular. In addition, globalization has expanded the demand for learning foreign languages and cultures. However, despite progress in pedagogical systems and increased demand, maintaining student motivation and engagement remains a key element of learning success.